


Dangerous Plan

by Squishiez



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Problems, Fluff and Angst, Kenny McCormick-centric, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, New Kid's name is Dovahkiin, No Smut, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, They are tenth graders now, Trans Male Character, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishiez/pseuds/Squishiez
Summary: The New Kid was definitely quiet and very much strange. Him and Kenny never were the closest but they were still friends out of costume. During the game, they were on opposite sides. They weren't supposed to talk, just in case The New Kid told the Coon everything he said.Though, the minute Mysterion saw how unusual the black haired boy's family life was he couldn't just leave him be.Finding the boy crying in the alleyway only made him want to protect the New hero even more.





	1. Prologue

Saying the new kid looked exhausted when he walked up to the bus stop would be an understatement. The kids bags were large and a deep purple. He clearly hasn't been sleeping. Kenny could tell he wasn't the only one who noticed. Kyle's smile faltered and his eyes squinted in worry and Stan was a lot more discrete about it, continuing the joke he had been telling before the new kid's arrival. Eric didn't give him the same quiet response.

"Dude, what the fuck happened to you, douchbag?" The chubbier boy spoke up, saying what everyone was thinking.

The response only made the new kid stare for a few seconds and then shrug it off, not caring enough to give an actual answer but then again he never spoke anyways.

Sometimes he'd text them if it was something more important but that was rare. Kenny remembered the first time receiving a text from him. He asked if he could copy his homework because he had to help Tweek with a problem at the coffee shop. Kenny had been very shocked but he laughed at the message. He wasn't sure why he thought he actually did his homework and sending a quick  _Ask Kyle, he probs did it but u should mssge me more often ;)_ And that was it. They probably had three other conversations through text after that.

Other than that, he did hand motions or wrote one word responses in his little notebook if necessary. Though most of the time he stuck to silence.

"Stop calling him Douchbag, Cartman!" Kyle yelled. Then switching his attention back onto the brunette that had just walked up. "Ignore him, New Kid. You look fine, I'm sure no one other than fatass will notice."

"I'm not fat, Kyle!"

Kenny watched as Stan sighed as the two began to argue, causing Kenny to laugh at the black haired boy's annoyance. No wonder he was rumored to be emo.

The New Kid just stared at them and watched with amusement. The blonde didn't understand how he could still find the two arguing amusing when it happened everyday. Then again, he hadn't been there for as long. Maybe his old town was boring and all the kids were normal.

He wondered if the New Kid had friends there.

"Alright, guys, the bus is coming."

No one seemed happy about that.

* * *

Kenny wanted nothing more than for the class to end. He hated Geometry. It was his class right before lunch, which made it seem like it dragged on forever. The only person who he knew in this class was Wendy. So, he didn't have really anyone to talk to. The two only communicated in that class when it was time to partner up, which was rare. Wendy had the mercy to not leave him by himself with some random kid.

Other than that, he was bored.

_7 minutes left._

Teachers always went on and on. They crammed in as much words as possible even if there is a mere few seconds left. Wasn't like Kenny cared though. He didn't pay attention in this class any ways. It wasn't that he didn't care. It's just that whenever he tried, he always failed anyways. So he gave up a long time ago. Not that the teacher seemed to care.

So he sat there, hiding his phone behind a notebook in his lap, pretending he was writing. It looked a little unnatural but no one in the class really knew him anyways so maybe everyone there just thought he was odd.

He scrolled through random pictures and posts, he didn't find anything interesting but there was a picture of Craig flicking off his coach that amused him. It made him smirk, sadly he couldn't laugh.

The amusement didn't last long. He was surprised to see his messages go off.

No one ever texted him in 4th hour.

There was two. Then three.

There was messages from Stan, Craig, and even Clyde. They were all in Gym. Surely that wasn't a coincidence.

He opened Stan's messages first.

_Hey, you know how New Kid looked a mess this morning?_

_Well, I think we need an intervention_

_He passed out just a minute ago. Coach had to call an ambulance to make sure he was okay._

_We should talk to those stupid Coon and friends and tell them to stop sending him out so late._

Kenny's eyes widened under his orange parka.

He looked at Craig's next.

_Dude the craziest shit just happened._

Then Clyde's.

_New Kid just passed out! He looks wasted :/_

"Miss. I have to go." He didn't even wait for a response.

* * *

_"Did you guys know that New Kid got persuaded to join Coon and Friends?"_

_When Kenny- Well, Mysterion had heard Wonder Tweek announce that to the group, he felt a twinge of disappointment. Him and the New Kid weren't the closest people in town but he loved playing The Stick of Truth with the kid. He was smart, loyal, and of course, a good listener. So knowing that he was playing but just not with the blonde was upsetting but he kept his mouth shut. Mysterion was supposed to seem more closed off and mysterious than the rest of the group._

_"Yeah, I feel bad for the kid. He just started yesterday and The Coon is already making him do some crazy things." Tupperware paused, his frown deepening. "I heard it's pretty clear Coon is trying to convince him we're the bad guys."_

_Under his hood, Mysterion rolled his eyes as some of the others gasped. They didn't understand The New Kid. He never actually believed Cartman and most of the things he said, he just rolled with it. He was a bit of a pushover._

_Mysterion wasn't too worried about him thinking they were the bad guys, because The New Kid thought of this as a game as did everyone else but him. He just worried what Cartman would make him do against them._

_He shifted uncomfortably._

_He didn't want to fight the New Kid but if it was necessary than he'd have to get over it. It wasn't a pleasant thought._

_"Nah, it's not like that at all. Well, that's exactly what Cartman is trying to do but The New Kid really helped my family out, even in costume.. " Toolshed smiled. "Besides, I seen him while patrolling last night and he waved. I don't think we have to worry."_

_Professor Timothy wheeled over to the group._

_"The New Kid is not a threat to us right now. Though that doesn't mean we can't keep an eye out on him. "_

OoOoO

_It was Mysterion who was in charge of watching him. It was only the New Kid's 2nd day playing hero but Kenny had been doing this for a year now. So he was stealthy and in the shadows, away from New Kid's green careful eyes._

_Nothing happened the first two nights but Kenny would never forget what happened that third night he investigated. That meant it was only the fourth night New Kid had been playing._

_The New Kid had been late to leave his house. It was already 9:15. Usually the new hero would leave around 8:50 and sneak out into the deeper parts of the town._

_Did he just decide not come out that night? Maybe he had gotten sick or maybe Coon and Friends just decided he wasn't needed that night. He was about to turn and leave and head back to base. It was the last night he had to watch over him before he made a full report back at base._

_That meant his mission was complete._

_Until he heard a door creak open and then slam shut. Kenny jumped a little. He expected it to be coming from Cartman or Butters's house. Though when he looked back, there the black haired kid stood. He seemed tense, his shoulders stiff and his hands formed fists at his sides._

_It wasn't his rough body language that Mysterion cared about. It was the red cheeks and tears pouring from his eyes._

_He barely ever saw the kid express emotion but there he was crying , walking quickly away from his house. The mysterious hero in the shadows stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend what was happening before once again getting up and moving._

_It was odd to see him walk with such a tense posture, the kid didn't even walk with caution. He wasn't playing his role as a Coon and Friend at all. He just walked normally down the sidewalk, when the other nights he tried to be more stealthy about it._

_Mysterion was almost tempted to confront the boy and see if he was okay. Though right now, he was Mysterion, Not Kenny._

_But.._

_He was still a hero._

_He had to do something. He had to know what happened. So, he turned back around quickly and headed towards the house he just witnessed his friend step out of crying._

_He felt gross for invading the kid's family life but if something bad was going on and the other needed help, then Mysterion wanted to know so that he could help out, or at least try to comfort the kid._

_Kenny snuck over to the back of the house, he could see his friend's window from below, all he had to do was climb up there._

_He did this with Kyle right before the ginger made his human kite persona, he would sneak into the station by the window, it was just a weird thing he did that he hopes no one took out of context, especially Cartman, well- the Coon._

_Luckily, he was very flexible and did a lot of climbing when he was little. It gave him an advantage when it came to quickly getting where he needed to be. He climbed the tree and grasped onto branch to branch. The only annoying factor being his cape getting in the way. Though, it was an easy problem to avoid, as long as he kept his eye out for it as he stepped onto higher branches._

_It wasn't the top of the tree but it was where one branch could access New Kid's window._

_This was definitely weird and made Kenny cringe. The window was open and there was a strange noise coming from the house. Almost like shattered glass._

_Kenny was almost scared to peak into it. He took a deep breath and grasped onto the ledge, pulling himself onto it until his legs were almost dangling off the windowsill. With a grunt, he pulled himself up and sloppily jumped into the room and landed on the dark carpeted floor._

_He took a second to catch his breath. He adjusted himself and stood up._

_The room smelled of a familiar scent of citrus, a scent that often followed strongly around the vigilante in which he was following around too the last week. The cause was many small bottles of lemon and orange perfume bottles that seemed to litter the kid's bed. It was odd. Then again, so was the kid who the room belonged to. What Mysterion was doing was too. So he didn't think too much of it._

_There was a lamp nearby, he reached for it. It was one of those that you tap it to turn it on, the more you tap the brighter it gets. He kept it dim, not wanting to give himself away._

_The light have him a proper view. Everyone had hung out in the kid's house a few times but they were always either forced outside a few minutes later or had to hang out in his somewhat comfortable basement._

_The hero had never actually seen his bedroom._

_Now he knew why._

_There was broken glass on the floor. Upon closer inspection he recognized the glass to belong to beer bottles. Something Kenny easily recognized, sadly. His floors seemed to be stained with a little bit of the liquid too._

_The walls seemed plain besides a few holes and pieces of tape on the wall that seemed to have posters crudely ripped off the wall, leaving only small tears behind, that were stuck to the wall. It looked a little run down in there._

_Mysterion's lips tightened together in worry and he took a long breath through his nose. He walked further in, closer to the messy bed nearby. There was a nightstand next to it. There was pictures that seemed oddly sexual scattered on top of it, it was sloppily hidden under a biology textbook. There was also cute erasers with different faces there too._

_"-Job. You made him run out! He's pissed off!"_

_The blonde jumped slightly, not expecting the sudden slurred yell of his friend's mother. She's seemed to be screaming from right down the stairs, screaming up at someone._

_He stood still, not making a peep._

_"Well, excuse me for being worried! All we need is for them to find him and take him just because he wants to spur out nonsense to his counselor!"_

_They were talking about their son, of course. He had literally just watched the boy storm off in anger._

_"He's trying to build himself up! We had him so we could live a happier life, but all we've done is ruin his and drag him with us. " He heard the woman cry. "Why can't we just let him be who he wants to be and if we have to run again we won't make the same mistake! He's miserable!"_

_"Blame His sadness on me, like always! Fuck off!"_

_Kenny didn't want to listen anymore before he climbed back out. He had seen too much into The New Kid's life. He was never supposed to know this much._

_He felt horrible._

_There was Something more to the black haired boy and Kenny swore to look out for him after that._

* * *

That had been two weeks ago

The moment Kenny saw those bags under the kid's eyes and saw how exhausted he looked, he should have known something was wrong. He knew there was something not right going on.

Now there was a boy passing out and in the back of an ambulance getting checked out.

One thing Kenny knew was Cartman didn't send the New Kid out last night. Kenny was at Token's house and Token had received a text from Butters.

_Douchebag is sitting in his backyard on the swings. Its 11! How is he not grounded!? xD_

If only he took that text seriously. Why wouldn't he? He knew what he saw that night and he knew there was more to that kid. He swore to help out but now the kid was hurt.

His sneakers squeaked as he skidded dramatically down the halls, he ran as fast he could towards the gym. The blonde was hoping to ask his friends what happened. Knowing Clyde, he probably even got clips to show. Clyde was never one to post clips like this but he did always record things to look back on and laugh at. Not even in a cruel way, he just liked being the guy who had a video for everything.

He doubted the ambulance left, but there was no way Kenny was going to be allowed in the actual ambulance. So until he was allowed to talk to the New Kid, asking the other kids what happened would have to do. Maybe he could even get some background information from Butters.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, best thing about writing this story is how hard I laugh every time autocorrect turns "Tweek" into "Twerk" because I have the lamest sense of humor.


	2. Out of Breath

"Kenny calm the fuck down, dude." Was the first answer he got. Wasn't what he wanted but he should have known running up to Craig like a madman wouldn't have gotten him very far. Craig wasn't one to care too much about things such as drama or much of anything if it didn't concern him.

Craig was a good friend though. So if he wasn't at least concerned then maybe it wasn't as dramatic as the texts made it seem. Still, there was STILL a boy on that ambulance. There was still a lot to find out.

"I'm calm. I just want to know what the hell happened!" He paused, glancing to the side. "My fourth hour was boring so I decided to come check up on everything." He lied. His class was definitely boring but that wasn't even close to the reason why he left.

Kenny occasionally skipped class, never for a good reason but this time he felt justified. He'd never dare to tell Craig that though. Then again, if he told anyone what was going on, maybe it should have been Craig. He was the best at keeping secrets and didn't really care much to judge. Still, he didn't need to know.

"You're such a bad liar, McCormick." Craig snickered. "But if I'm being honest with you, I don't really know much. We were running laps and then the next second The New Kid flopped to the ground. Ask Stan, he seemed angry about it."

The blonde already knew why Stan was mad though. He thought this was Cartman's fault. For once, it wasn't, but Marsh didn't know that exactly. Not that he'd let Craig know that Stan was pissed at The Coon and Friends. Since Super Craig was not a freedom pal.

Kenny waved a strand of curly blonde hair out of His face and sighed in annoyance.

"Does Clyde know anything?"

"I Don't know."

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

The week felt long and absolutely miserable for The New Kid. It was definitely not a week he'd wish to remember in the future.

First off, where was he? He felt something soft beneath him. For a second, he thought he was in his bed and the day had been a mere dream. He was proved wrong when he heard unfamiliar voices whispering around him.

His eyes fluttered open and he tried to sit up quickly, only making him dizzy in the process.

"Oh, sweetheart, lay down and relax." A woman cooed, as if he were as fragile as glass. "Do you know where you are right now?"

He glanced around, it was the first time he let himself take in his surroundings. It was very packed, wires everywhere. He recognized what this was immediately. Why was he in an ambulance? What happened now?

He didn't remember anything after waking up.

_What happened!? What the-?_

He could feel his heart begin to beat faster as his hands began to shake. He didn't quite understand what was going on but he knew it wasn't good. He had to get out of there.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

He knew the question was coming. He didn't want to speak, even if he did, he wouldn't know how to even answer the doctor's question.

So he did what he always did. He sat there, looking at her with a blank expression, trying to take deep steady breaths through his nose without being obvious that he was scared or something was off with him. Then again, his silent reactions probably made everyone think he was off anyways. Still, he didn't want anyone to see how nervous he was at that moment. Especially in this type of situation.

He had to get out of there. Being in an ambulance, getting fixed up for whatever happened, probably wasn't something other kids feared but he did. His parents always told him  _Doctors, police, politicians, celebrities, no one can know anything about you, sweetheart. You can't let them get anything from you._

The New Kid's eyes widened. He looked around, quickly. He had to know what they did while he was passed out. He prayed that they didn't take blood from him. If the government found him, it was all over. They'd take him away and experiment on him or use him for their own agenda if he didn't get out of town quick enough. He didn't want to leave nor did he want to be in the hands of those men again.

"Are you okay? Can you speak?" The nurse had an eyebrow raised, he wasn't trying to be suspicious but he couldn't just speak. He couldn't.

He shook his head, making a motion with his hand that looked like he had a pencil in his hand. She seemed to understand what that meant. With a flip of her ginger hair, she turned around and found a pen that wrote in a pretty green color and also opened a drawer and found a tiny slip of paper that was so tiny that it was no bigger than his palm.

"Here you go, sweetie." She patted his fluffy black hair, making him squint. "Just write down what you need to say and I'll tell you whatever you need to know as long as you help me answer some questions."

He nodded. It was a lie.

He couldn't just tell her this type of stuff. She wanted to know who he was and what was wrong with him. He hadn't spoke in over two years and even now, he didn't answer people's questions, not even on paper. There was never any exceptions. Even if it was a super pretty and sweet doctor.

He picked the pen up, his hand writing a little sloppy.

_*What happened? Why am I in here?_

She looked it over for a second and then looked at him with a sad smile before putting her hand on his shoulder and sitting next to him on the tiny bed within the truck.

"Exhaustion. You were in gym class running laps and your teacher said you just passed out. You've been out for about an hour. Have you been sleeping lately?"

* _Kind of._

He didn't know how else to answer. He couldn't just be blunt about it but he also didn't want to completely lie. He knew how bad he looked. The New Kid wasn't stupid. His bags were proof that his sleeping schedule clearly wasn't that good.

She gave him a face. The face you give people when you know they're guilty of something. She then sighed, running her nails through her hair. She didn't look annoyed but she looked disappointed and even a little sad.

How could someone he never met feel bad for him?

It was weird.

"Well, kind of isn't enough. I want you to take tomorrow off, we're going to give you a note, you're going to go to sleep early. 9:00. You can sleep in all you want tomorrow. Just please promise you'll get some sleep."

_*I promise_

* * *

Lying his way out of the truck wasn't that hard. It wasn't fun to lie to people. Though, it sure was useful.

* * *

Kenny was on the look out for a head of blonde hair. He never once realized how Butters just kind of disappeared during the school day. The kid was in honors so they had no classes together. Kenny was in average classes, which he didn't mind. Though he would admit it was a little upsetting that him and Butters had no classes together whatsoever but they usually walked home together instead of taking the bus. So they did still see each and they texted often, they were best friends after all. Which meant if anyone could help figure out what was going on, it was him. Besides, he was The New Kid's neighbor.

He sent a quick text to his friend and leaned up against the white brick walls of the inside of the school. Kenny didn't bother to hide the fact that he was looking for someone. He knew hiding things just made him more suspect.

It didn't take long for Butters to respond.

_Omw! I was switching my 2nd semester class._

The other blonde must have run as fast as he could from the counselor's office to their meeting spot because it surely hadn't been more than a minute later that he arrived.

Butters put his hand on Kenny's shoulder and leaned on him for support as he took quick deep breaths.

Yeah.

He had definitely run there.

"Kenny.. Lunch.. We.. Hurry!"

He grasped the parka wearing boy's cold hands and dragged him along the crowded hallways. Butters was already out of breath. Kenny wasn't sure if the boy was going to be able to make it but the red expression on his best friend's face was quite hilarious.

Rummaging through the crowded hall was not fun, at least not when being squished or when when Butters pulled him straight into someone's back or torso. Unless it was a girl's. Their chests were squishy. It wasn't until they were mere steps away from the cafeteria did Butters let them stop running and unclasping his hand from Kenny's.

He still didn't give himself time to breathe, instead he gave Kenny a  _come on_ face and sped his way to the lunchline that only had five or six people in it because of how early they got there.

The school was serving nasty lasagna, it always tasted watery, as if it was frozen and then thawed out. It was quite disgusting but Kenny always ate his lunch, it wasn't like he got much food otherwise. Butters was the same way. The other blonde usually got grounded from eating when doing the smallest of things wrong. So the two always rushed to lunch together and then waited for the rest of the boys they went to elementary school with to show up.

Kenny already knew today's lunch was going to be a bit different. There'd be the new kid's empty seat, Kenny and Butters whispering to each other, and he sure hoped Stan didn't confront Cartman. He's the last person they needed to get involved. Things were already hectic enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter was short and uneventful, it's more of a lead up to next chapter, which I'm super excited for! Hope you are too! :)


End file.
